Time Alone At The Temple
by CreativeWriting233
Summary: Aang gets left alone at the Eastern Air Temple cleaning up. After he has a nap he finds someone in his room. Lemons Included


Disclaimer – I do not own Avatar, If I did I would certainly added more romance or tension between characters

Disclaimer – I do not own Avatar, If I did I would certainly added more romance or tension between characters.

--

After clearing the mess I slumped down on the floor and sighed. Cleaning the Eastern Air Temple was harder than I thought. Especially since Katara and Sokka had gone to visit their Grandmother and had taken Appa, Toph had gone to see her mother and see if they accepted her for who she was and Zuko, Mai and Iroh were taking a long earned Vacation. I sighed and walked inside the temple, Momo close behind me. I walked into an empty room, pushed the dust and grime of the bed and fell onto it, the soft sheets induced me and I quickly fell asleep

"Twinkle Toes?"

I rubbed his eyes with my hand and peered up, the room was dully lit and shadows draped the room and indicated that I had been asleep for a while. I then directed his eyes toward the shadowy figure. Lighting the candle that sat next to the bed my eyes crinkled and I peered at the figure

"Toph? I thought you were with your mother?" I whispered. My voice barely reached the other side of the room.

" Yeah I cut that short, Got bored and came back here. How you doing with the clean up?" Toph replied.

" I'm doing my best, its hard being alone." I replied, Peering round the room I realized how much work I had to do, and even worse there was hardly anyone to help. My back then shot with pain and I collapsed in pain, it wasn't the first time my scar on my back had come to haunt me. The daunting feeling of it always being there, the pains, the aches, and the scar that showed how I failed.

"Aang! I'll get a cloth" Toph hurried off down the hall and I fell back onto the bed. Toph always seemed there for me, since I met her she was always a tough girl, But she always cared for me. I heard her tiny feet come back down the hall and into the room holding a wet cloth. I turned over exposing my scar. Gently she rubbed it with the cloth; the pain soon throbbed away and was replaced with a gentle tranquil feeling of warmth. Letting out a sigh of relief I lay there, Toph was so gentle. I sat up and turned to her. Gazing into her glassy eyes.

" Thanks Toph, You really can be gentle at times." I put my hand on her shoulder, and she leant towards my arm. Slightly resting on it. My arm felt the fuzzy warmth of her black hair leaning on my arm.

"Aang… I have something to say…." Toph said. It was in a sort of worried voice, more a questionable voice. She took a breath.

" Aang the real reason I came back was because…. I missed you. I couldn't bear being away from you …" She leant forward and gently kissed me on the check. My hand rose to my check and rubbed it. I then leant to her and kissed her back. Waiting for a reaction.

" I love you too Toph." I said, I reached forward and kissed her on the lips, Her soft lips met with mine and we exchanged the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same, we were like a whole. For ages I longed this moment. She then slowly undone my buttons slowly, Waiting for my re-action. I replied by undoing her dress and seeing it slowly fall to the ground, She smiled and lunged at me. She kissed me while pulling off my top and pants. I slowly kissed her neck, working my way down. She moaned with pleasure. I suckled and nibbled on her breast nipple as she moaned with pleasure. Then I worked my way down.

Toph then wrapped her legs around my head; She taunted me with the access to her opening. I slowly moved in, my tongue then connected with the opening and I worked my way in. She groaned and moaned with pleasure and I continued, then juice squirted out and I eagerly licked it up, the taste allured me, it was like no other taste in the world. Crazy for more I lunged back in and lunged my tongue in, running it over folds and soon then made contact with a small organ, Toph screamed out in pleasure, The small organ then tightened and before I realized my mouth filled with the Alluring taste of the unbelievable fluid. Toph arched back onto the bed and screamed out with pleasure and joy. Tired I moved back, Allowing Toph to get a breath.

She then moved down my body, Licking at my chest, Working her way down to my member. She then looked at me with a grin, then she licked my member, a feeling of pleasure filled my body, working its way down. Toph continued, She licked and nibbled. Feeling the pleasure grow I groaned and screamed with pleasure, My member then let go and deposited its load into Toph's mouth, She eagerly licked it up and worked her way back up. She pressed her breasts against my chest and she passionately kissed me.

" You ready?" I asked her, Panting with exhaustion. She nodded and kissed me again. I then thrusted my member into her moist tunnel, She let out a tiny tear and held back the groans. I kissed her and she nodded again. I thrusted again and instead of pain she groaned with pleasure, Our bodies radiated with extreme warmth and our bodies met, Thrusting faster and harder our screams grew, My body filled with pleasure and I could not stop the screams and groans, I knew that I would some come and so would Toph, I thrusted finally into the moist tunnel and I felt the tunnel close on my member, We both screamed into the night and I slipped my member out and licked up the fluids that were seeping from Toph's tunnel. Collapsing next to Toph I let out a sigh and looked at her. She looked at me and chuckled softly

" I love you Toph," I murmured

" I love you too Twinkle-Toes" She panted, Tired from the event. I dragged up the sheets and snuggled next to Toph.

--

Anyway there's my story, understand that this is my first Fan Fic. Please review and give explanations, It helps me as a story writer..


End file.
